


A Place To Call Home

by Button_Doll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Doll/pseuds/Button_Doll





	A Place To Call Home

Theres a place where I help mommy fold our clothes .

It has lot trees and birds chirp notes .

The flowers bloom and their petals grow old.

It called the nameless forest , a place to call home .

~•~

My mommy keeps sewing and daddy carves the wood .

While I play with Betsy , mommy's former doll.

And after a nightmare Mommy whispers nice things .

Daddy picks me up and spins in circles .

The smell of wood and honey feels like home.

It's called the nameless forest , my home sweet home.

Poem by Button_Doll

 

 


End file.
